NIFLHEIM
by Tavata
Summary: No me gustan los guerreros; estrechos de miras y nada finos. El honor!, el honor ha matado a millares y nunca ha salvado a nadie!
1. Chapter 1

**NIFLHEIM**

_"No me gustan los guerreros; estrechos de miras y nada finos. El honor!, el honor ha matado a millares y nunca ha salvado a nadie!"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

- ¡Las tinieblas me lleven!

- ¿Qué sucede, pasa algo malo?

- Na, solamente Gamma que quiere atención...

- ¡Cuida tus palabras, cazador!

- ¿No va a poder traer de regreso a mi amigo?

- Tranquilo, transam; Gamma siempre lo logra...

- Qué raro, es como si su chispa se negará...

- Ja, Gamma, estás mal... Nadie se niega a regresar ¿o sí?

..............................................................................................

Una vez más se repetían en su procesador los últimos momentos de su existencia en línea...

... Aplicando fuerza a manera de palanca Darkwar logró quitarse de encima a Mesala y azotarlo contra el suelo. En la caída el cazador cayó dolorosamente sobre su ya de por si lastimada estructura.

Ahora los cañones de Dike apuntaban a la cabeza de su oponenete mientras peleaba por conservar el equilibrio.

Era todo, el cazador estaba agotado, si el decepticon no acababa con él, las fallas en el sistema lo harían.

No había estado tan mal ¿cuántos cazadores podían presumir semejante trofeo? Mesala se sonrió, ya no podía perder nada más, el honor que Terran le arrebatara en Zatoova, o que Apocalypse le prometiera con engaños una vez más había regresado a él con la proeza de su trofeo.

El decepticon no dijo nada, no se burló en ningún momento del oponente caído, solamente disparó.

Después todo fue oscuridad para el último miembro del clan de la zarpa...

....................................................................

La estructura de Mesala se sacudió con violencia en la plancha metálica sintiendo una vez más el impacto que lo dejará fuera de línea...

El cazador fue sujetado por Tempestad y KARR.

¡Aun no termino!- dijo molesto el quintesson dando saltitos para ser tomado en cuenta- ¡Debo terminar o tendrá primitivas corruptas en su programación!

¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó KARR sin entender.

Que si Mesala no se calma, lo perderemos y no podremos hacer que regrese de nuevo- dijo Tempestad- créeme, esto me duele más a mi que a ti- dijo de manera ironica.

De un fuerte puñetazo en la cara Mesala dejó de sacudirse, una vez más había caído fuera de línea.

Todo listo, Gamma- dijo el cazador.

KARR no estaba seguro si eso había sido necesario.

.....................................................................

Reinicio de sistemas...

En el último momento el seeker había dejado de apuntar a la cabeza de Mesala para disparar a quemaropa al pecho del cazador, el disparo fue certero, mortal, la chispa se extinguió al momento... El fuera de línea se hizó presente.

Comprobación de protocolos...

Al menos había recuperado su honor y había ganado ese excelente trofeo, ahora, por fin Mesala del clan de la zarpa podía descansar en paz...

Sistemas en línea...

.....................................................................

Mesala encendió una vez más los ópticos. ¿Era posible seguir consciente en el fuera de línea?

Eso no era el fuera de línea, Mesala giró un poco la cabeza tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba, estaba amarrado a una cama de recarga por las muñecas y tobillos. Las placas metálicas de su pecho estaban abiertas mientras unas conexiones en el core monitoreaban su condición mostrando sus signos en diferentes monitores al lado de la cama de recarga.

¿Qué significa esto? Se preguntó el cazador sin entender que pasaba.

No te muevas- dijo una voz que el cazador reconoció al momento.

¿KARR?- preguntó Mesala.

El transam se acercó a la cama de recarga.

El cazador de ópticos negros dijo que era necesario- dijo el transam de visor dorado- el quintesson dijo que tu chispa dio muchos problemas, que era como si no quisieras regresar... Pensé que no lo ibas a lograr, estuviste en estado crítico desde hace cinco ciclos de Quintessia.

¿Regresar? ¿Cazador de ópticos negros? ¿KARR? ¿Quintessia?

¿Mesala?- KARR no pudo evitar alzar las alas puerta un poco.

Era demasiada información, Mesala dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza, una vez más el cazador quedaba en un momentaneo fuera de línea...

..............................................................................................

¿Cómo está?- preguntó una femme de lila.

KARR elevando un poco sus alas puerta.

No lo sé- dijo el transam sentándose junto a la femme- el quintesson y la femme del cazador están con Mesala en este momento. ¿Crees que hice mal?

La femme se abrazó a KARR.

Yo creo que hiciste lo correcto- dijo ella- no sabes cuanto te extrañe, KARR.

Y yo a ti Lilium...- dijo él regresando el abrazo- sólo espero haber hecho lo correcto con Mesala.

Créeme, no intentes entender a los cazadores- dijo Lilium- no los entenderías...

....................................................................

El quintesson y una femme desconocida se habían retirado de la habitación dejando a Mesala solo una vez más, la femme desconocida le había desamarrado y quitado tanto cable.

Ya estás mejor- había dicho la femme- tienes suerte, sé lo díficil que es el regreso... bienvenido Mesala...

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Mesala no conocía a esa femme desconocida, el cazador del clan de la zarpa pasó su mano por las placas metálicas de su pecho, el quintesson le había reparado soldando de nuevo donde el seeker había disparado a quemaropa.

En línea de nuevo- se dijo Mesala- ¿y mi honor? ¿y mi trofeo? ¿por qué esto me pasa solo a mi?

Primero Terran, después Apocalypse acaso ahora había sido KARR ¿había sido él el responsable?

Mesala dejó escapar una especie de suspiro.

¿Por qué se le había negado el descanso eterno? ¿Por qué se le negaba el derecho de recuperar su honor?

Cualquier otro hubiera dado gracias al momento por la suerte de haber regresado, Mesala al contrario estaba furioso.

KARR- musitó con enojo.

El cazador culpaba al transam de su regreso...

En cuanto KARR fuera a verlo conocería de una vez por todas quien era Mesala, del clan de la zarpa... El cazador tendría respuestas por las buenas... o por las malas...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**HELHEIM**

**_______________________________________________________**

- ¡¡DEJA DE GOLPEARLO, LO VAS A MATAR!!

- Lo... lo... lamento...

- No es suficiente... transam...

- ¡NO LO HAGAS!

.....................................

KARR entró a la habitación donde descansaba Mesala; al parecer el cazador continuaba en recarga.

La puerta se cerró con un siseo, el transam se acercó un poco más a la cama de recarga. El cazador no había reparado en su llegada.

Mesala esperaba el momento exacto para dar el golpe, estaba furioso...

¿Estaría bien Mesala? Se preguntaba KARR, extrañamente veía al cazador como un amigo.

Sin previo aviso Mesala encendió los ópticos, KARR solamente pudo elevar las alas puertas de la sorpresa.

El cazador se había impulsado con las piernas para lograr saltar al transam, KARR solamente tuvo tiempo de girarse para ser recibido por el agarre de Mesala en su cuello, la mano del cazador apretaba con fuerza la estructura de KARR, los ópticos morados de Mesala brillaban de forma maligna mientras dejaba escapar una especie de gruñido, KARR fue levantado del suelo hasta más arriba de las rodillas del cazador.

Por más que el transam de visor dorado intentaba liberarse no lo lograba, instintivamente KARR llevó ambas manos a la muñeca de Mesala intentando liberarse.

¿Me.. Me..sa...la?- KARR no podía hablar.

El agarre de Mesala se cerraba cada vez más, si continuaba apretando terminaría rompiéndole el cuello.

Mesala- musitó KARR

¿No lo reconocía? Pero apenas ese mismo ciclo le había ido a ver y parecía que todo estaba en orden con Mesala ¿Qué le sucedía?

.....................................................................................................................................

¿Por qué esa cara, cazador?- preguntó Diluvio.

La femme de Tempestad había entrado a la sala de trofeos del cazador encontrando a éste con una cara de pocos amigos sentado en su sillón favorito.

¿Cúal es el lema de los cazadores?- preguntó Tempestad cuando Diluvio se sentó en sus piernas.

"Un cazador siempre termina su cacería"- dijo la femme sin entender a dónde quería llegar el cazador.

Terran no terminó la suya- dijo con esa nota molesta en su vocalizador.

Diluvio se sonrió abrazando a Tempestad.

¿Por eso estás molesto? ¿Por qué su programación autobot superó la programación del cazador?- Diluvio pasó su mano por la mejilla de Tempestad- tú mismo lo dijiste, los esclavos no son cazadores...

No es el punto...- dijo Tempestad separando la mano de su femme- Un cazador NUNCA abandona... Me acaba de llegar el reporte...

Tempestad no pudo continuar con su explicación, el grito de Lilium llegó hasta la sala de trofeos.

¡¿NO PUEDO TENER TRANQUILIDAD NI EN MI PROPIA FORTALEZA?!- se escuchó el grito de Gamma desde su laboratorio.

Mejor voy a controlar a Mesala antes de que haga una estúpidez- dijo el cazador desapareciendo.

Diluvio quien hasta ese momento estaba en las piernas del cazador terminó cayendo en el sillón.

Yo aquí espero- fue lo único que dijo la femme.

.................................................................................................

Lilium sentía que KARR ya llevaba mucho tiempo lejos, desde que el cazador y el quintesson la habían traído de regreso no quería estar sola, tenía miedo.

Decidió ir a hacerle compañía a KARR en la habitación de Mesala.

Sólo entrar no podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban, Mesala tenía sujeto a KARR por el cuello mientras con la otra mano no dejaba de golpearlo como si fuera un saco para entrenar.

De la impresión la femme dio un grito de terror que se escuchó en toda la fortaleza de Gamma.

..................................................................................................

Mesala no dejaba de golpear a KARR, el transam no podía defenderse, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras el puño de Mesala se descargaba en su estructura abollada con toda su furia.

¿No te dije que te largarás?- preguntó Mesala mientras continuaba golpeando- ¡No te dije que no dejarás que fuera en vano!

No podía abandonarte- logró decir KARR antes de ser impactado una vez más por el puño de Mesala en el pecho.

¿Para qué tenías que traerme de regreso?- preguntó en una mezcla de furia y desesperación el cazador.

El honor es lo más importante que un cazador puede tener, el clan de la zarpa, el clan más orgulloso que podía haber lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía, ¿Por qué KARR no podía entenderlo? ¡¿Para qué tantos ciclos de entrenamiento?! Tantos ciclos de preparación... Parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en que Mesala no lograra recuperar su honor...

...........................................................................................................................

El clan del garañón había terminado con el clan de la zarpa el mismo ciclo que debía efectuarse la cacería de iniciación de Mesala, todos habían muerto cuando él llegó listo para la ceremonia, cuando logró tener la fuerza, agilidad, astucia necesaria para la prueba en Zatoova se encontró con Terran quien entrenado por Tempestad le había arrebatado su triunfo, su trofeo y su honor al negarle su derecho de caer en la cacería logrando una muerte gloriosa...

En su búsqueda de venganza contra Terran terminó encontrando a Apocalypse quien prometió regresarle lo que le habían arrebatado una vez que tuviera la cabeza de Terran... una vez más fue engañado.

"¡Un cazador siempre termina su cacería!- Le gritó al mustang mientras continuaba golpeandolo, -¡Un cazador nunca abandona!"

"Chispa por chispa- había dicho Mesala alejándose- vive el resto de tus ciclos como un cobarde, vishiriu cybertronia…Estamos a mano"

¿Para qué le había perdonado la vida a Terran? ¡Para qué enfrentarse a él si KARR le iba a traer de regreso!

¿Para qué había logrado recuperar su honor al tomar un ala de seeker como trofeo si lo iba a perder sólo porque un transam desconocido lo había traído de regreso?

...................................................................

El energon ya había formado un ligero charco a los pies colgantes de KARR, cada que Mesala recordaba todo lo que había pasado golpeaba con más fuerza a KARR, Lilium no dejaba de suplicar, sabía que era mejor no acercarse, pero no podía permitir que Mesala matará frente a sus ópticos al transam.

Él no ha hecho nada malo- suplicó la femme- Déjale...

....................................................................

- Bájalo, Mesala.

Toda orden dada por Tempestad debía ser obedecida al momento, el cazador nunca repetía una orden, todo cazador de menor categoría lo sabía...

Mesala dejó caer la estructura de KARR, el transam había caído en momentaneo fuera de línea por los golpes.

Lilium no esperó, solo ver el cuerpo del transam sobre su propio energón se arrodilló junto a él mientras le hablaba en voz baja intentando hacer que despertara.

Espero estés satisfecho- dijo Tempestad acercándose a Mesala- y si aun tienes fuerzas y quieres probar tu habilidad, hazlo conmigo, no con un esclavo que no ha hecho más que traer de regresó a quien considera su "amigo"

Mesala bajó la vista, el cazador de negros ópticos tenía ese efecto en cualquier mecha.

¿Amigo?- dijo de pronto Mesala- los cazadores no tenemos "amigos"

Lo sé, sólo tenemos "aliados" y muy pocos son considerados nuestros "hermanos de armas"- dijo Tempestad- pero, hay esclavos que nos dan a NOSOTROS el título de "amigos"

Mesala pareció dudar ante las palabras de Tempestad, el cazador del clan de la zarpa no dejaba de ver su puño manchado de energon, ¿el energon de un amigo?

Lilium no dejaba de sollozarle a la estructura de KARR, el transam no reaccionaba.

Diluvio apareció al momento.

Tranquila, Gamma le reparará- dijo la femme del cazador trantando de consolar a su amiga.

Al momento las dos femmes y el transam desaparecieron dejando solos a Tempestad y Mesala.

Sígueme- ordenó Tempestad- tenemos que hablar...

Mesala estaba completamente confundido ¿Por qué me trajeron de regreso? Se preguntaba con insistencia sin dejar de ver la mancha de energon de KARR.

Tempestad dio tal puñetazo a Mesala tomándolo por sorpresa que el cazador de ópticos morados se incrustó dolorosamente en la pared metálica detrás de él.

No pruebes mi limitada paciencia, Mesala- dijo Tempestad apareciendo frente a él- dije que tenemos que hablar... y lo haremos... ¿quieres respuestas? Bien, las tendrás; pero ¿Por qué no las pediste en lugar de azotar al transam? ¡Él no es un cazador, nosotros SÍ! ¡No se trata como iguales a los esclavos autobot! Son más débiles...

Mesala no dejaba de ver con los ópticos encendidos al máximo el rostro de Tempestad, el cazador del clan de la zarpa tenía suerte de seguir en línea después de haber hecho enfurecer a Tempestad...

Te lo diré de esta forma- dijo Tempestad acercándose peligrosamente a Mesala- si el transam queda fuera de línea por tu estúpidez yo mismo sacaré todo mi mal humor de este ciclo contigo, como cazadores... No permitó este comportamiento en mi territorio... ¿Entendiste, Mesala del clan de la zarpa?

Mesala asintió sin poder articular una sola palabra.

Bien, ahora- dijo Tempestad jalando a Mesala de tal forma que lo liberó de la pared metálica- debemos hablar...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**NASTRÖND**

**____________________________________________**

Mesala siguió a Tempestad en silencio.

El cazador del clan de la zarpa tenía demasiado en que pensar "¿Amigo?" Se repetía la palabra en su procesador, para Mesala era un concepto desconcertante.

Los cazadores no tienen amigos, como bien había dicho Tempestad lo único que pueden tener son "aliados" y muy pocos son llamados "hermanos de armas" Mesala entre todos los cazadores de su clan era el que más se alejaba del resto, como creación del líder o alfa como algunos clanes los designan no podía darse el lujo de cometer un error, el cazador de ópticos morados entrenaba más que el resto, mejoraba sus técnicas cuando ya los demás se daban por vencidos, disciplina y tenacidad era lo que movía a Mesala, era la única forma de lograr tener honor en cada cacería, no tenía tiempo de "amigos"

Tempestad giró levemente la cabeza para ver que Mesala le siguiera, no es que no escuchara sus pasos sino que quería comprobar en que estado lo habían dejado sus amenazas y palabras.

El cazador de negra chispa se sonrió con un toque de maldad, esa sonrisa que recordaba tanto a los decepticons, Tempestad había logrado descontrolar la fría lógica -y cerrada, debía agregar- del cazador del clan de la zarpa...

.................................................................................

Si me dieran un crédito por cada vez que los he reparado- gruñía Gamma Q. mientras continuaba reparando a KARR.

Ya tendrías cientos de ellos- terminó Diluvio mientras le pasaba otra herramienta de mano- ya lo has dicho casi un millón de veces- agregó con una sonrisa.

En ese caso lo diré un millón una vez más- dijo Gamma tomando de mala gana la herramienta con un tentáculo libre.

Diluvio solamente negó con la cabeza, y se preguntaban de dónde había sacado Tempestad su "buen humor"

...................................................................................

Mesala terminó sentándose junto a Tempestad.

El cazador había llevado al último miembro del clan de la zarpa a lo más alto de la fortaleza de Gamma, desde esa posición era posible admirar hasta el lago de los sharkticons y guardián acuático de los quintessons.

¿Pensará arrojarme desde aquí? Se preguntó Mesala al ver que el cazador de negros ópticos no decía nada.

Los esclavos- comenzó Tempestad en el idioma de los cazadores- son extraños... y sorprendentes a la vez...

Mesala internamente dio gracias, hacia tanto tiempo que no utilizaban su lengua nativa que temía comenzar a olvidarla con el correr de los ciclos.

¿Por qué me ha traído de regreso, el esclavo?- preguntó en la misma lengua Mesala

Tempestad continuaba viendo a la distancia.

Porque los esclavos tienen marcado en su programación al rojo vivo ese tonto "sentimentalismo"- dijo el cazador de negros ópticos- querías respuestas... bien, esto es lo que pasó...

...........................................................................................................................

"Le dije que no se metiera en esto" Se repetía Tempestad en silencio mientras del otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio de Gamma el quintesson continuaba reparando a Lilium para traerla de regreso.

Diluvio ayudaba en todo lo que podía, al fin y al cabo esas dos eran amigas.

Tempestad continuaba caminando de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada, una suerte que su pequeña Tormenta llegara en ese momento para calmarlo o el pasillo hubiera terminado con un nuevo sendero cortesía del cazador.

Después de lo que Tempestad sintió una eternidad -Tormenta había entrado en recarga entre sus brazos- por fin la puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejándolo pasar.

Una vez más el cazador se preocupaba por uno de esos esclavos autobots, bueno, ésta en particular no era una simple esclava, era su "contratista" y por qué no, hasta una "amiga" como la llamaría el policía melodramático.

Lilium ya estaba en línea, parecía algo desconcertada al no reconocer inmediatamente dónde se encontraba, Diluvio no dejaba de hablarle de manera muy dulce para tranquilizarla y explicarle lo que había pasado. Fue hasta que vio a Tempestad entrar que la femme pareció comprender todo lo que la mechatrix del cazador le decía.

Te dije que terminarías mal- fue lo primero que dijo Tempestad solo ver a Lilium.

La joven se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del cazador luego que éste entregara a Diluvio su Tormenta en recarga.

Me preocupaste- dijo en un susurro Tempestad.

No había ninguna nota de ironía o burla en su vocalizador. Lilium se abrazó con más fuerza a Tempestad, siempre estaría en deuda con él.

De pronto la joven se separó de él.

¿Y ahora qué ?- se preguntó Tempestad.

¿KARR?- preguntó Lilium con ópticos asustados.

Que rápido me cambias, contratista- dijo Tempestad negando con la cabeza.

Está en peligro- dijo la chica- ese ferrari, el rojo, es un demente, intentó matarlo, yo... él...

Tranquila- dijo Tempestad- que si Gamma ve como estás comenzara a culparme a mi...- Tempestad dio una especie de gruñido (El mismo que daba cuando tenía que cumplir el capricho de una femme)- iré por él, Diluvio y Tormenta estarán aquí por si necesitas algo...

Lilium asintió agradecida, Diluvio se sonrió, Tempestad realmente les había tomado aprecio a algunos esclavos... y Lilium era una prueba de ello...

........................................................................................

Tempestad terminó apareciendo en la base autobot, solamente tener la información que necesitaba volvió a desaparecer como una sombra.

Al parecer el ferrari rojo había dado el primer golpe y toda una unidad de esos autobots, habían ido a hacerle frente sin recibir órdenes de hacerlo...

Típico en ellos- pensó Tempestad mientras seguía el rastro que el ferrari había dejado por todas partes, un sendero de muerte y destrucción.

.......................................................................................

Karr observo los sucesos a una distancia segura, estaba de pie en la caverna despues de volver al pensar que huir no era la mejor opción, no era justo abandonar de esa manera a Mesala, él lo sabía, el cazador sin conocerlo había ofrecido su chispa por ayudarle, Karr no podía huir como un cobarde, no cuando alguien tan valiente como Mesala entregaba el todo por el todo…

Sólo ver al seeker de color verde con el que Mesala estuviera peleando confirmó lo que temía... Mesala había caído.

......................................................................................

Tempestad gruñó por lo bajo el desperdicio de tantos droides de batalla, ese ferrari rojo desperdiciaba elementos ¿qué no sabe como dirigir un ejército? Se preguntó el cazador mientras entraba a buscar al transam.

Lilium había dicho que ese ferrari había intentado matar al transam, así que lo más simple conociendo al transam de visor dorado era que hubiese sido engañado por ese enemigo... Ahora Tempestad tendría que sacarlo de ahí.

....................................................................................

KARR ya había visto lo que había pasado con Apocalypse y sus jinetes… Mesala… El transam sabía que ese no era lugar para dejar la estructura del cazador, ese no era túmulo para él, que ahí se quedara Apocalypse y los autobots caídos, Karr dio media vuelta, era hora de dejar todo lo malo enterrado en ese lugar, el transam se alejó con la intención de llevar la estructura del cazador a un lugar adecuado, después, bueno, ya después decidiría que hacer con su vida.

No se había equivocado, Mesala había caído... Para KARR fue doloroso verlo, el cazador había sido perforado en el pecho por el disparo del seeker. Cerca de él estaba el ala del volador.

¿Eso es tu trofeo?- preguntó KARR a la nada.

Como muestra de respeto, el transam de visor dorado tomó el ala de seeker acomodándola entre las manos de Mesala de tal forma que su trofeo descansara sobre el pecho del cazador.

KARR siempre en silencio se mantuvó por un largo rato mostrando sus respetos al cazador caído.

¿Mesala?- preguntó de pronto una voz a espaldas del transam.

KARR reconocía ese vocalizador en cualquier parte.

Era el cazador de ópticos negros que llamaba a Lillium "contratista"

Lilium... KARR bajó la mirada, el simple hecho de pensar en ella hacía punzar de manera dolorosa su lastimada chispa, primero Lilium ahora Mesala ¿por qué todos se sacrificaban por él? ¿Qué tenía de especial un simple transam cobarde como él?

Tempestad pareció no prestarle atención a KARR a pesar de estar ahí por él. Mesala había logrado tener para sí el triunfo y el trofeo de un ala seeker, eso de estar en línea le valdría los máximos honores que los cazadores pueden dar a los suyos.... De estar en línea...

Se enfrentó con un seeker- dijo KARR.

Tempestad no pudo evitar sonreírse levemente.

¿En verdad?- dijo con su usual ironía- No lo sabía... Transam he venido por ti...

No puedo irme- dijo KARR con decisión- debo buscar el lugar adecuado para el descanso de Mesala.

Tempestad miró fijamente al transam por un momento, ¿por qué rayos le recordaba a cierto policía melodramático? El cazador de ópticos negros tenía una idea, pero primero quería probar terreno.

Mesala esta fuera de línea- dijo Tempestad.

Sólo decirlo KARR dejó caer las alas puertas mostrando toda su pena.

Lo sé, lo hizo para salvarme- dijo el transam, su visor no brillaba como siempre- era muy valiente... no merece reposar aquí... junto con los demás...

Chico- dijo Tempestad- no hay nada que puedas hacer, tú no eres un cazador, además, tú deberías estar con los tuyos...

No tengo a nadie- dijo KARR con una nota de desesperación en el vocalizador- Me he quedado solo... primero Lilium, ahora Mesala... siempre me quedó solo...

Tempestad negó con la cabeza. Ese transam era la viva imagen de la pena; una pena que el cazador de ópticos negros conocía muy bien, no se puede describir con palabras el dolor que siente una chispa al perder a un amigo...

¿Mesala era tu amigo?- preguntó Tempestad consciente de la respuesta que buscaba.

Sí- contestó KARR sin dudarlo- no sé si yo era su amigo, pero él para mi sí lo era, no, él es, él es mi amigo.

Tempestad dio un bufido que podía interpretarse como que se dejaba convencer.

¿Y si te dijera que puedes traerlo de regreso?- preguntó el cazador cruzándose de brazos.

¡Haría lo que fuera!- dijo KARR alzando las alas puertas tan rápido que desconcertó al mismo Tempestad- ¡Lo haría por él y por Lilium! ¿Sabe cómo puedo hacerlo? ¡No era justo que ninguno de los dos partiera por mi culpa!

Tempestad no esperaba esa respuesta, nadie contestaba que se sacrificaría a si mismo por los demás, el cazador se sonrió, no con la sonrisa decepticon sino con una sonrisa que cualquiera hubiera dicho era fraternal.

En ese caso sígueme- ordenó Tempestad acercándose al cuerpo de Mesala- Vaya- dijo el cazador al ver las marcas en el piso- tuvo suerte.

¿Suerte?- preguntó sin entender KARR mientras Tempestad le daba el trofeo de Mesala para que lo sujetara.

Sí, tuvo suerte- dijo el cazador mientras tomaba entre sus brazos la estructura inerte de Mesala- si el seeker no hubiera perdido el equilibrio como lo muestran las marcas en el suelo le hubiera volado la cabeza en lugar de perforarle el pecho.

¿Y eso es tener suerte?- KARR no entendía el razonamiento del cazador.

Sí, es más fácil reparar el pecho de un mecha que su cabeza- dijo Tempestad con un brillo maligno en los ópticos- si lo sabré yo...

KARR prefirió no preguntar a que se refería el cazador, era mejor seguirlo...

....................................................

El cazador había hecho una pausa en su relato, Mesala no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que tenía la mano en el pecho repasando la soldadura de metal donde había sido reparado, una marca más para el cazador...

¿No dudo en traerme de regreso?- preguntó en su lengua nativa Mesala.

No- dijo Tempestad en la misma lengua extraterrestre- sólo he conocido a un trío de autobots que actuarían de la misma forma... KARR debe apreciarte demasiado...¿De dónde lo conoces?

Mesala tardó un poco en contestar.

El cazador de ópticos morados había conocido a KARR hasta que Apocalypse los había utilizado a ambos por medio de engaños... Fue KARR quien comenzó a hablarle aquel ciclo que Mesala no dejaba de afilar su lanza muestra de su mal humor.

"Yo tampoco me llamo Hambre- Replico el auto sin alterarse ante el mal carácter de "Mesala". Quien no pudo evitar sonreír levemente."

Sin poder evitarlo Mesala se sonrió débilmente, hacia tanto que no se sonreía y ese transam con un solo comentario había logrado hacer que el cazador mostrara esa ligera sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Mesala- Repitio el cazador olvidando su mal carácter- ¿cuál es el tuyo?-Pregunto de modo más amigable"

Y si un cazador no tiene amigos ¿por qué había seguido la conversación? ¿Aburrimiento? No, no era por eso...

"KARR- respondió el transam"

"¿KARR?- Mesala lo repitió con ese acento que aun no cambiaba"

¿Siempre tienen los esclavos nombres tan difíciles de pronunciar?- preguntó sin darse cuenta Mesala al cazador de ópticos negros.

Sólo los que vale la pena aprenderse el nombre- contestó Tempestad recordando una vez más al policía melodramático.

Esa sencilla plática con KARR fue extraña, había sido la primera conversación que Mesala tenía en vorns, sin tener que hablar de contratos, de pruebas, de retos, olvidando por un momento las dificultades de la existencia del cazador, del cazarecompensas, de Apocalypse.

KARR tenía una forma única de ver las cosas, mientras Mesala se sentía aplastado por haber fracasado y decepcionado todo lo que creía al fallar en su cacería cuando Terran le arrebató su trofeo, KARR sólo había entendido que Mesala estaba "molesto" porque un niño lo había salvado de la muerte y él no había podido agradecerle.

¿Los esclavos siempre confunden las cosas, cierto?- volvió a preguntar Mesala mostrando una sonrisa que solo los cazadores mostraban.

La de veces que las confunden- dijo Tempestad entendiendo al momento a que se refería Mesala- y la de veces que te arruinan las cacerías...

Mesala asintió, entendía muy bien a que se refería Tempestad.

El cazador de ópticos morados pareció haber entendido algo ya que repentinamente bajó la vista a las manos aun manchadas con el energon de KARR.

KARR- dijo Mesala en la lengua de los esclavos sin poder evitar marcar la pronunciación del nombre- no es mi "aliado" ¿cierto?

Tempestad relajó la estructura.

Que bueno que lo entendiste- dijo el cazador- aunque me hubiera gustado que no lo entendieras- dijo de manera maligna- así te lo hubiera tenido que explicar a fuerza de golpes...

Mesala se sonrió, de pronto tuvo cierto temor.

El quintesson ¿podrá repararlo?- era la primera vez que Mesala del clan de la zarpa se preocupaba por alguien.

Eso dependera de en que estado lo dejaste- dijo con maldad Tempestad ante el brillo de miedo en los ópticos de Mesala- tranquilo, hay esclavos más resistentes que otros y creo que este transam es uno de esos...

Mesala y Tempestad se pusieron de pie, era momento de entrar de nuevo a la fortaleza. Antes de regresar Mesala se detuvo ante el cazador.

Terran...- comenzó Mesala.

¿Cómo tomaría el cazador el hecho de que Mesala había hecho pagar con creces al que fuera su alumno?

Lo sé- dijo Tempestad sin mostrar ninguna emoción- un cazador nunca abandona, pensé que él lo había entendido, los cazadores siempre terminamos nuestras cacerías sin importar el precio que debamos pagar por ello... Los esclavos siempre serán esclavos... Terran tuvo la osadía de levantar su mano contra mi, si esto es lo que le depara el destino, así sea, al parecer me equivoqué con él, Terran NUNCA será un cazador.

Mesala no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa sentencia era mucho más terrible para un cazador que cualquier otra amenaza que cualquier enemigo pudiera dar, y más si había sido dicha por el mismo Tempestad.

El cazador de ópticos morados no dijo nada, solamente regresó en silencio a la fortaleza.

Tempestad tampoco dijo nada, extrañamente le había dolido lo que había dicho, no porque él se hubiera equivocado con respecto a Terran sino porque, tal vez muy, pero muy en el fondo, creía haber encontrado en el joven mustang su reemplazo...

De pronto se sonrió con una ligera sonrisa ¿Y si realmente había encontrado a su reemplazo? ¿Y si Terran había sido necesario para encontrarlo?

¿Y por qué no?- se dijo a si mismo el cazador de negra chispa.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**VINGÓLF**

___________________________________________________________________________

Así qué la idea de traerme de regreso fue de usted, ¿cierto?- preguntó Mesala.

Tempestad se sonrió con esa mueca de orgullosa superioridad.

Me gusta cuasar problemas- dijo el cazador- ¿piensas golpearme como al transam? Porque si no quieres seguir en línea con mucho gusto te regresó al reino de Unicron.

Mesala se paro en seco, ¡Nadie podía derrotar a Tempestad!

Deja de jugar a las estatuas- molestó el cazador de ópticos negros solo ver la cara de Mesala- ya no falta mucho, camina.

..................................................................................

No sabes cuánto te extrañe, KARR- musitó Lilium a los audios del transam inconsciente- había tanto que quería decirte en ese momento y no pude decir nada... quería que supieras que te quiero mucho, que tu presencia iluminaba mi vida cada ciclo, que no quería que ese ferrari te hiciera nada malo, que me perdonaras por el dolor que iba a causarte, que... que...

Él lo sabe- dijo el cazador de ópticos negros.

Lilium no pudo evitar dar un salto al ser tomada por sorpresa mientras Tempestad entraba a la habitación donde descansaba el transam seguido de Mesala, instintivamente Lilium volvió a acercarse a KARR sólo ver la estructura anaranjada del cazador de ópticos morados.

Mesala no dará problemas- dijo Tempestad con la sonrisa decepticon en el rostro- y si los da... yo me encargaré de él.

Lilium asintió entendiendo que debía darles espacio, antes de abandonar la habitación dirigió una última mirada fugaz a KARR.

....................................................................

El gesto no había pasado desapercibido por Mesala.

Está enamorada- dijo Tempestad a manera de explicación- es lo que hacen cuando se enamoran.

Mesala se sintió como un desperdicio metálico en ese momento ¿y si hubiera matado a KARR? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con esa femme?

No tardes demasiado- dijo de pronto el cazador de negra chispa- debe descansar.

Antes de que Mesala pudiera contestar Tempestad ya había desaparecido...

....................................................................

¿Qué tiene de especial este transam para que esa femme se preocupe sobre manera por él? ¿Qué tiene de especial este transam como para que yo, Mesala, diera mi chispa por él?

Mesala no había dicho nada en todo el largo rato que llevaba en la habitación.

El último miembro en línea del clan de la zarpa no había osado acercarse a la cama de recarga, había tomado asiento a cierta distancia de donde reposaba KARR sin dejar de observarlo.

¿Estaría bien? Mesala se sonrió con amargura, nadie que no fuera del clan se había preocupado por él antes y ahora que alguien se había preocupado él casi lo mata a golpes.

Mesala había culpado a KARR por traerlo de regreso siendo que había sido idea de Tempestad, en lugar de agradecerle Mesala había liberado toda su frustración a base de golpes contra la estructura del transam ¿y qué había hecho KARR? Nada, había aceptado el maltrato como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

"Lo... lo... lamento"

Había dicho pero Mesala estaba furioso y no le importó ¿Y si lo hubiera matado?

Mesala dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre su pecho por un momento, había tanto que decir y su orgullo de cazador no le permitía hablar, no, no era su orgullo era su propia arrogancia.

En ese momento Mesala levantó de nuevo la cabeza para toparse con el visor de KARR que le miraba directamente a los ópticos morados.

No tiene importancia- dijo el transam con voz cansada.

Mesala no pudo evitar encender los ópticos al máximo, ese transam siempre adivinaba lo que el cazador pensaba ¿acaso leía la mente?

KARR elevó un poco las alas puertas solamente para volver a dejarlas caer por lo lastimadas que aun estaban, Mesala se sonrió con una sonrisa verdadera.

Descansa- fue lo único que dijo el cazador antes de retirarse- si necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarme...

KARR asintió mientras el cazador salía de la habitación y él volvía a acostarse.

......................................................................................

Lilium estaba sentada en una banca del pasillo a cierta distancia de la puerta de la habitación de KARR, sólo abrirse la puerta la femme se puso de pie de un salto.

Cuando vio salir a Mesala no sabía si entrar de una vez con KARR o esperar.

Deberías dejarlo descansar- dijo Mesala con esa pronunciación marcada que aun le acompañaba cuando hablaba la lengua de los esclavos.

Gracias- dijo Lilium desconcertando a Mesala.

¿Por qué?- preguntó él sin entender.

¿Quién agradece que maltrates a quien amas?

Por dar tu chispa por él- dijo Lilium- por no abandonarlo...

Mesala pasó su mano por las reparaciones en el pecho, una vez más no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ¿qué es lo que se debe decir en esos casos?

Afortunadamente antes de que Mesala pudiera decir algo la femme ya había entrado a ver a KARR.

........................................................

El guardián acuático de ese extraño lago de Quintessia había jalado a un sharkticon para jugar con la pobre criatura todo lo que permitiera la estructura de su víctima.

Mesala estaba sentado sobre la superficie metálica observando sin observar el espectáculo del lago. ¿Ahora qué, Mesala? Era la pregunta que no abandonaba su procesador. ¿Ahora que has regresado qué?

Un sonido como de un ligero gruñido llamó su atención.

Era la creación de Tempestad y un corgojai en plena fase de cambio de pelaje, aun faltarían unos dos vorns zatoovianos para que esa bestiecilla pudiera ser un digno corgojai montura de cazador.

La pequeña reía inocentemente mientras el corgojai trataba de atraparla.

Su nombre es Tormenta- explicó Tempestad apareciendo junto a Mesala- Es mi mayor trofeo.

Mesala recordó su ala de seeker, era el mejor trofeo que Mesala tenía, la cornamenta de vécuda no contaba ya que había sido partida a la mitad por Terran en Zatoova.

Eres un excelente cazador, Mesala- dijo Tempestad- no cualquiera tiene un ala de un lord seeker.

El cazador de negros ópticos tenía una- dijo Mesala sin dejar de ver a Tormenta jugar con su corgojai- lo ví cuando era un sparking como Tormenta.

¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?- se preguntó en voz alta Tempestad recordando esos lejanos ciclos.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras la nena del cazador continuaba jugando.

Necesitará alguien que la entrene cuando yo falte- dijo Tempestad rompiendo el silencio reinante.

Mesala se giró sin entender.

Se suponía que Terran había sido entrenado para ser mi reemplazo- continuó Tempestad sin mostrar ninguna emoción- pero ha fallado... Mesala del clan de la zarpa, te lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿Serás ser mi reemplazo?

Mesala no contestó.

Piensalo, podrías ser mi reemplazo- dijo Tempestad finalmente- esperaré...

El cazador de ópticos morados abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de que una sola palabra pudiera salir de su vocalizador Tempestad le interrumpió.

Tu honor ha regresado contigo- dijo el cazador de negra chispa- ¿no es mejor que estar en compañía de Unicron?

Mesala cerró la boca al momento, Tempestad había desaparecido de nuevo, la pequeña y el corgojai habían regresado a la fortaleza, Mesala decidió continuar un rato más en ese lugar, ¿Ahora qué Mesala? ¿Y ahora qué?

.........................................................................................

Unos cuantos ciclos después Mesala estaba recargado contra la pared metálica de su nave.

¿Tiene nombre?- preguntó KARR

No- contestó el cazador.

La nave de Tempestad se llama "Vendaval"- continuó el transam- la tuya necesita un nombre.

Después- dijo Mesala sin moverse.

............................................................................................

El quintesson había dicho que KARR estaba en perfectas condiciones lo mismo que Mesala así que el transam y Lilium aprovecharon para expresar su deseo de dejar Quintessia, nada les ataba a Cybertron así que la chica quería ir a la Tierra, recordaba ese planeta cuando Tempestad fue a buscar a Astrotrain por un contrato y quería regresar.

KARR que no conocía ese planeta tenía curiosidad por ver como era.

Mesala a quien Tempestad le había traído de Cybertron su nave había ofrecido llevar a KARR y Lilium, el último miembro del clan de la zarpa no sabía si se quedaría o no con KARR y Lilium pero al menos llevarlos a donde querían era un pequeña muestra de aprecio hacia ellos.

Ahora KARR y Mesala continuaban revisando la nave mientras Lilium terminaba de despedirse de Diluvio.

Tempestad apareció de pronto haciendo que Mesala se retirara de su nave.

Todo está listo- dijo Tempestad- en la Tierra hay una base autobot "Ciudad Autobot" es un buen lugar para que inicien Lilium y tú- dijo el cazador dirigiéndose a KARR.

Éste asintió.

Hay buenos trofeos en la Tierra- continuó Tempestad mirando a Mesala- pero algunas están prohibidas por los autobots... eso nunca ha detenido a un cazador...

Mesala asintió lo mismo que KARR.

Antes de desaparecer de nuevo Tempestad dijo algo en una lengua desconocida para KARR.

¿Qué dijo?- preguntó el transam cuando Tempestad se había ido y Lilium regresaba lista para partir.

" Olvida la guerra de clanes, tu rígido honor y tu cerrado orgullo o serán tu caída, es momento de que veas por tus amigos y hermanos de armas... Es hora de formar un nuevo clan"- dijo Mesala cerrando la puerta de la nave.

¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó KARR.

Eso... sólo el tiempo lo dirá- contestó Mesala cargando las coordenadas del planeta Tierra en la computadora de su nave.

Fin


End file.
